1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spinning reel having a rotor disposed forwardly of a reel body to be driven by a handle, and an oscillating mechanism mounted in a reel body for converting drive from the handle into a reciprocating force for transmission to a spool shaft, the oscillating mechanism including a screw shaft rotatable by the drive from the handle, a slider meshed with a helical groove defined on the screw shaft, and a guide member for guiding movement of the slider in predetermined directions. More particularly, the invention relates to a reel construction for allowing the screw shaft and guide member of the oscillating mechanism to be inserted into the reel body with ease.
2. Description of the Related Art
A spinning reel as constructed above is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokai No. 1989-168168, for example. In this prior construction, the screw shaft is supported at two positions thereof by the reel body, i.e. at a position between an input gear mounted on a forward end of the screw shaft and a portion defining the helical groove and at a rear end of the screw shaft. For assembling the reel, a lid provided laterally of the reel body is opened, and the screw shaft is inserted into the reel body through the lateral opening.
This prior construction has the advantage of supporting the screw shaft rigidly since the screw shaft is supported directly by the reel body. However, the screw shaft must be inserted through the lateral opening of the reel body when assembling the reel. Particularly where, as in this prior construction, a rear end of the screw shaft is fitted into a recess formed in the reel body for simplicity of the reel construction, the screw shaft inserting step inevitably is followed by a troublesome step of moving the screw shaft fore and aft inside the reel body for positional adjustment.
Further, in an actual fishing situation, the spinning reel as attached to a fishing rod is often placed on a concrete surface of a breakwater. Thus, a bottom surface of a rear end region of the reel body is more vulnerable to wear and damage than other parts of the reel body.